


French Kiss by the River

by NikaZabini



Series: French Kiss [2]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaZabini/pseuds/NikaZabini
Summary: (German/ Deutsch) Nach ihrer ersten Begegnung sehen sie sich in Hamburg wieder: Es ist schon spät, das Restaurant schließt bald. Doch Justin und Emmanuel wollen sich noch nicht voneinander verabschieden... >>Justin war nervös, schon Tage vor der Reise nach Hamburg. Unentwegt hatte er sich gefragt, wie ein Wiedersehen mit Emmanuel aussehen, sich anfühlen würde – nach Taormina, nach ihrer Nacht in der so wenig und doch so viel passiert war.<<





	French Kiss by the River

Sie saßen schon fast vier Stunden im Hotel eigenen Restaurant, das genauso schick und teuer war, wie das prestigereiche Gasthaus an der Alster selbst. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch standen lediglich noch die vier Weingläser und die Kerzen, ihr Dessert hatten sie schon lange aufgegessen. „Ich geh jetzt“, sagte Brigitte, müde aber bestimmend. Schon seit einer halben Stunde versuchte sie ihren Mann zum Gehen zu bewegen. „Mach das, Cherie. Ich komme später nach“, antwortete dieser und griff ihre Hand als sie aufstand. Sie beugte sich hinunter und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine Wange, strich ihm durchs Haar. Dabei hob er genießend den Kopf. „Ich schließe mich an“, sagte Sophie und grinsend an Justin gewandt: „Treibt’s nicht zu bunt.“ Sie küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und erhob sich. „Bis später.“ Justin und sein französischer Amtskollege Emmanuel Macron sahen ihren Frauen nach, bis diese ihre Jacken an der Garderobe erhielten und das Restaurant plaudernd verließen. Gleichzeitig wandten sich Justin und Emmanuel wieder ihrem Gegenüber zu und griffen nach ihren leeren Gläsern. Sie lachten verlegen.

Da waren sie endlich wieder allein, nur noch vereinzelte Gäste und Kellner in dem weiten Saal, die hofften, dass auch die letzten bald gehen würden. Justin war so nervös, schon Tage vor der Reise nach Hamburg. Unentwegt hatte er sich gefragt, wie ein Wiedersehen mit Emmanuel aussehen, sich anfühlen würde – nach Taormina, nach ihrer Nacht in der so wenig und doch so viel passiert war. Es musste zunächst natürlich sehr förmlich ablaufen, unter den Augen ihrer Frauen, ihrem Stab, den anderen Politikern und schließlich der Öffentlichkeit und Presse. Justin hoffte inständig, dass es ihnen niemand angemerkt hatte: Das Aufgeregtsein, die große Zuneigung zwischen ihnen, die immer noch bestand. Emmanuel hatte ihm schon von Weitem zugelächelt – unverhohlen, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Der Handschlag ging in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung über. Und es war leichter als gedacht, über unverfängliche Themen zu sprechen. Unangenehm? Die anwesende Presse machte es vielleicht unangenehm, aber die Gesellschaft von Emmanuel war es bei Weitem nicht. Wieder dieses Gefühl einen wahrhaften Freund gefunden zu haben. Einen sehr gut aussehenden noch dazu.

Sie schwiegen nun, obwohl sie für sich waren, schauten durch die Gegend, kurz den anderen an und wieder aufs Weinglas. Emmanuel leckte sich über die Lippen, biss auf sie. Dann brach er in Lachen aus. Fragend sah Justin ihn an, in die freudigen Augen, ließ sich aber schnell anstecken. „Excusez-moi“, lachte Emmanuel und fing sich schließlich wieder, zum Bedauern von Justin, der ihn doch so gern lachen sah und hörte.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten gehen“, räusperte sich Emmanuel und schaute sich in dem nahezu verlassenen Restaurant um.  
„Wo hin?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete er leise, fast schüchtern und strich mit den Fingern die weiße Tischdecke vor sich glatt. Dabei meinte Justin ein Blitzen in den blauen Augen zu sehen: Irgendwo hin, wo wir ungestört sein können, schien er sagen zu wollen. Und Justin errötete bei seiner Deutung – obwohl es genau das war, was auch er wollte: Emmanuel Macron für sich haben. Sonst waren immer zu viele Menschen um sie herum, die vor allem ihn umschwärmten, wie Motten das Licht. Alle hofften, etwas Schimmer des Glanzes vom neuen président de la france abzubekommen. Und er konnte nur zu sehen und daneben stehen, während ihre kostbare Zeit verstrich. „Lass uns schwimmen!“, schossen die Worte aus ihm heraus, schneller als er darüber nachdenken konnte. Emmanuel schaute ihn halb erstaunt halb amüsiert an, mit großen Augen, den Mund gekräuselt. Ob dieser Reaktion lachte Justin verlegen auf. Nun war er es, der auf die Tischdecke blickte und sich dem anderen ausgeliefert fühlte. „Okay“, sagte Emmanuel dann und er hörte eine herausfordernden Unterton.

*

Ihnen wurde der fensterlose Raum zum Pool aufgeschlossen, das atmosphärisch warme Licht von kleinen runden Bodenleuchten und den Beckenlampen angemacht und der Hotelangestellte platzierte ordentlich gefaltete, weiße Handtücher auf zwei Liegen. Einen Guten Abend wünschte er noch, dann verschwand er. Leise legte sich die große Flügeltür in ihr Schloss. Sie waren jetzt ganz allein, so wie an dem Abend im Frühling in Taormina. Nervös wandte sich Justin Emmanuel zu, sie standen in einigen Metern Entfernung zueinander. Er blickte ihn unverwandt an, nahezu schamlos betrachtete er Justin, wie ein Kunstwerk im Louvre kam sich dieser vor. Da war jetzt wieder diese Spannung zwischen ihnen, die zwar allgegenwärtig war. Aber nun da sie allein waren sich weiter auflud, stärker wurde. Anziehung, körperlich und geistig, verursachte sie. Etwas, was Justin immer bei Emmanuels Anwesenheit spürte. Nur jetzt brauchte er sie nicht verstecken.

In wenigen zielstrebigen Schritten trafen sie sich in der Mitte und endlich spürte Justin die feinen Lippen wieder auf seinen. Er seufzte selig, musste ein wenig lächeln. Da griff Emmanuel nach seinem Arm, schob seinen warmen Körper näher an ihn heran und die Zunge in seinen Mund. Emmanuel konnte so unwahrscheinlich leidenschaftlich sein, dass es Justin immer wieder aufs Neue überraschte. Denn meistens schien er so kontrolliert, voller Selbstbeherrschung in all seinen Worten und Bewegungen, so geradlinig auf eine mühelose Art und Weise, dass es im Grunde alles intuitiv sein musste.

„Lass uns schwimmen“, hauchte Justin gegen Emmanuels Stirn, als er dessen fordernden Küssen kurz entkommen konnte. „Ich habe vor dir noch nie einen Mann geküsst“, flüsterte Emmanuel unvermittelt, hastig und seine Wangen röteten sich. Justin trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ Emmanuel los und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Für ihn war das alles ein Thema, da er einen Kollegen geküsst hatte, obwohl er – glücklich – verheiratet war, nicht weil der Kollege zufällig ein Mann war. Bei Emmanuel schien es ein wenig anders zu sein, wie er all das empfand. 

Einen anderen Mann geküsst... hatte er selbst schon mal gemacht. Er grinste jetzt, knöpfte sein Hemd auf, ließ es von seinen Schultern gleiten und genoss den leicht irritierten doch hungrigen Blick von Emmanuel auf seinem Oberkörper, der immerhin noch von einem weißen Unterhemd bedeckt wurde. „Ich war noch nie nachts nackt baden“, sagte er, woraufhin der fragende Blick Emmanuels größer wurde. „Hast du schon mal?“, fragte er. „... oui“, antwortete Emmanuel zögernd. „Dann ziehen wir jetzt wohl beide was aus“, erklärte Justin und er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, hüpfte auf einem Bein, um sich seine gepunkteten Socken auszuziehen. „Los! Du auch!“, forderte er Emmanuel auf. „Na schön“, murmelte dieser und stand schließlich ebenfalls barfuß da. Einige Sekunden des Schweigens verstrichen in denen sie sich wieder direkt ansahen und Justins Herz beim Anblick der stahlblauen Augen einige Takte schneller zu schlagen begann. „Jetzt bist du dran“, sagte er butterweich, fast flüsternd. 

„Ich...“, überlegte Emmanuel, „habe noch nie geboxt.“ Justin zog sein Unterhemd über den Kopf und fühlte sich seltsam angreifbar, wie er mit entblößter Brust in dem halbwegs schummrigen Licht vor ihm stand. „Du nicht?“, fragte er dann und zog eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Noch nie-“  
„Da gibt es aber Fotos, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, du mit Boxhandschuhen-“  
„Das waren Promofotos“, lachte Emmanuel trocken auf. „Schade“, hauchte Justin und es hörte sich anzüglicher an als beabsichtigt. 

Er räusperte sich, dachte nach und gab ein triumphierendes „Hah!“ von sich. „Ich hatte noch nie etwas mit einer Lehrerin von mir.“ Brüskiert verschränkte Emmanuel die Arme. „Das ist nicht fair!“  
„Und wie fair das ist! Darum geht es doch bei dem Spiel.“ Grummelnd streifte Emmanuel sein Jackett von den Schultern. „Hemd auch“, merkte Justin grinsend an und nickte zufrieden als Emmanuel die Knöpfe langsam öffnete und seine nackte Brust zum Vorschein kam. Er zierte sich, hielt die Hemdsenden fest. 

„Was machen wir hier?“, fragte er dann, und es lag erbarmungsloser Zweifel in der Frage, der so schwer wiegte, dass es Justin das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischte. Verlegen schaute er die kühlen Fliesen unter seinen Füßen an. Wieder dieses Rumgedruckse, wie beim letzte Mal, stellte er fest. Der Kerl denkt einfach zu viel nach. „Wir... haben Spaß“, sagte Justin dann, klang aber wenig überzeugend, sodass er sich zum Pool umdrehte. 

Er holte tief Lust und zog schnell seine Hosen aus. Ebenso schnell ging er zum Schwimmbecken, setzte sich auf den harten Rand und ließ seine Beine ins kühle Wasser gleiten. Uuhh, er hatte wärmeres Wasser erwartet. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und glitt hinein, keuchte auf, als das kalte Nass seinen ganzen Körper umschmiegte. Mit angehaltener Luft in der Lunge tauchte er unter, hörte und sah dann nichts mehr. Das Wasser beruhigte ihn. Ob Emmanuel gegangen war? Als er auftauchte sah er in einiger Entfernung Emmanuel vor sich kraulen. In weiten Zügen schwamm dieser zum anderen Ende des Beckens. Sehr geübt sah das aus. Er wendete an der Poolwand unter Wasser, tauchte auf und mit drei weiteren Zügen hatte er wieder die Beckenmitte erreicht. Dort wurde er langsamer, bis er auf die Brust wechselte und fast schon innehielt. Vorsichtig näherte sich Justin ihm. Die blauen Augen musterten ihn argwöhnisch. Schön, dachte er sich, soll er einen Grund dafür bekommen. 

Mit aller Kraft drückte er mit den Armen das Wasser vor sich weg nach oben, sodass es in Emmanuels Gesicht spritzte. Dieser prustete bis er zum Gegenangriff ausholte. So ging es hin und her, sie lachten befreit bis sie sich trafen, weil keiner mehr die Kraft hatte vom anderen weg zu schwimmen. Schwer atmend schwebten sie im Wasser. Emmanuel fasste seinen Oberarm, zog sich näher an ihn heran. Ihre nackten Körper berührten sich hier und da. Bevor aber Emmanuel ihn wieder küssen konnte, drückte er ihn erst an den Schultern, dann an den nassen Haaren fassend unter Wasser. Nur ein paar Sekunden zum Spaß. Dann ließ er den strampelten Emmanuel wieder los, lachte schadenfroh als dieser nach Luft schnappend auftauchte.

Doch Emmanuel fand das alles andere als lustig. Er fluchte, spuckte Wasser und schwamm zum Rand, wo er sich hinaufzog und Justin den blassen Hintern zu den Liegen gehen sah. „He, warte!“, rief er und verließ das Schwimmbecken. Emmanuel trocknete sich grob mit dem Rücken zu ihm ab. „Willst du jetzt wieder einfach gehen?“, fragte Justin zwischen kräftigen Atemzügen bemüht ruhig zu klingen. Die Bewegungen mit denen Emmanuel das Handtuch führte wurden langsamer. Schließlich wickelte er es sich um die Hüfte. „Ich finde das alles auch nicht einfach“, sagte Justin und wagte sich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Da wandte er sich um und schien beinahe überrascht, dass Justin nackt vor ihm stand. Sichtlich bemühte er sich um Fassung, doch sein Blick streifte neugierig über Justin. Er wirkte so durcheinander, so hilflos und verloren wie ein Schuljunge, dass Justin einfach zu ihm musste, ihm umarmen musste. Er vergrub seine Nase in Emmanuels nassem Haar und merkte, wie der sich langsam entspannte. Sein Herz drückte gegen seines. Auch jetzt ging von Emmanuel wohlige Wärme aus. Minutenlang umschlang Justin ihn, hatte selbst die Augen geschlossen und stellte fest, dass ihm Emmanuel in diesem Moment so viel Halt gab, wie er ihm eigentlich selbst geben wollte. 

„Was willst du?“, flüsterte Justin ihm schließlich ins Ohr und löste seine Arme von ihm. Emmanuel schaute unangenehm berührt weg, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn dann fest an. „Ich möchte“, sagte er leise, „dass du mich küsst.“ Hilflos lächelte er, als wenn er sich dafür am liebsten schelten wollte. Justin legte eine Hand an seine Wange, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn langsam, sanft. Emmanuel gewann an Sicherheit, strich ihm durch die feuchten Haare und erwiderte leidenschaftlich den Kuss.

„Ich möchte“, hauchte er zitternd nach einer Weile, „dass du mich anfasst.“ Er griff nach Justins Hand und führte sie über seine eigene Brust. Unter der Berührung seiner weichen Haut, dem krausen Haar, schnellte Justins Puls hoch. Er ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten, über den angespannten Bauch, hinunter zum Handtuch. Dort zuckte Emmanuel zusammen, als er das Handtuch löste und mit der Außenseite seiner Finger weiter hinunter strich. Er sah auf, in sein Gesicht, wo ihm die stahlblauen Augen aufgeregt entgegen leuchteten. Dann begann er seine Hand an ihm zu reiben und Emmanuel keuchte zittrig gegen sein Schlüsselbein gelehnt. Immer heftiger ging sein Atem unter Justins Berührungen, der nun selbst Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper jagen spürte. 

Da hielt Emmanuel sein Handgelenk fest. Augenblicklich hörte er auf, wartete ab, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Emmanuel legte seine Hände auf Justins Schultern und drückte ihn nach unten. Langsam gab Justin nach und kniete sich vor ihn auf die harten Fliesen. Nach dem er beim letzten Mal eingeschlafen war, machte er es nur zu gerne. Er hatte das Gefühl Emmanuel viel mehr als ein bisschen Französisch zu schulden. Und letztlich erfreute es ihn selbst auch ungemein. Zu spüren, wie sehr es Emmanuel anmachte, wie sensibel er auf die leichtesten Berührungen reagierte. Die sich immer fester in sein dichtes Haar krallenden Finger spornten ihn an, bis sich Emmanuel stöhnend ergoss. Seine weichen Knie gaben nach und er saß schließlich bei Justin auf den Boden, keuchend, schwitzend. „Merci“, stieß er aus. „Bienvenue!“, erwiderte Justin und musste lachen.

*

  
Leise schlich er mit den Schuhen in der Hand barfuß durch das dunkle Zimmer zum verhangenen Fenster – seltsamerweise hatte er seine Socken beim Anziehen im Schwimmbad nicht wiedergefunden. Er stellte seine braunen Lederschuhe daneben ab, zog vorsichtig die leichten hellen Vorhänge beiseite und öffnete behutsam das Fenster. Es knarzte. Schnell sah er über die Schulter zu der im Bett schlafenden Sophie. Ihr Atem ging tief und leise. Er trat an das niedrige Metallgeländer, stützte sich darauf und die frische Nachtluft kam ihm entgegen. Es war sehr ruhig draußen, nur in der Ferne waren Autos zu hören. Über die Bäume hinweg schaute er auf die Alster. Sie lag wie ein dunkles Loch vor ihm, am Ufer spiegelten sich Straßenbeleuchtung und vereinzelte Fenster in denen Licht brannte. Sie hatten sich wieder verabschiedet ohne eine Vereinbarung, ohne zu wissen, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Doch in dem Augenblick hatte es vollkommen ausgereicht. Denn er war glücklich.  


Es war noch zu früh, aber er hoffte am Morgen den Sonnenaufgang von hier aus sehen zu können.


End file.
